


Teeth

by YadonushiRyou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angstshipping - Freeform, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Spooky, and one of them just happens to be a vampire, just dudes chillin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-02 21:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YadonushiRyou/pseuds/YadonushiRyou
Summary: Malik and his two siblings move from Egypt to Japan in hopes to escape the strange behaviors of their deceased father. As Malik settles in to his new school and surroundings, he meets the most unlikely of friends. He soon learns that not everything is fine and dandy in the town of Domino, and accidentally disturbs a force never to be reckoned with: Vampires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bro I will be honest this was an impulse write and we're just gonna see where my little plot plan takes us. This first chapter is kind of..hm.. not funny, but don't worry- I promise it'll be lighthearted, a little goofy, and just.... you know.... guys been dudes :-) I'm just going to have fun with this. :)

Malik never really considered his life to be normal. Ever since he could remember, his family had been outcast as strange. It wasn’t their fault. However, Malik did blame it on his father. It was very bittersweet to say goodbye forever, and Malik just couldn’t find the right way to describe it.

He’d been found dead in town, just lying on his back. His skin was pale, they say, and his expression was fearful. The autopsy said he’d lost a lot of blood, but there were no open wounds that they could find. It was odd. Especially in Malik’s town, to see people drop dead in the middle of the road. That was the thing, though. Nobody saw it happen.

Malik didn’t think about it too much. He didn’t want to. He’d never been close with his father, and neither were his siblings from what he knew. Isis cried, though. Malik supposed he should have, too, but he couldn’t help it if it just wasn’t enough to set off emotion.

Of course his siblings, Isis and Rishid, found it unhealthy and felt as though Malik wasn’t expressing himself in healthy ways. Before Malik could even ask what that meant, he was on a plane to Japan, all of his belongings fitting into two suitcases.

Malik hated his hometown in Egypt, but that didn’t mean he wanted to move. Especially to another country nearly halfway across the world. Isis said it was for her new job, but Malik knew there was more to it than that. He knew staying in Egypt wasn’t good for any of the Ishtar siblings, but he just happened to be the justification for moving.

_“Malik isn’t doing so well in class.”_

_“Malik might need someone to talk to.”_

_“He’s acting out in ways that aren’t healthy for a child his age.”_

Every new, unwanted observation became a catalyst for Malik’s desire to rebel. It wasn’t because of his father’s death, though. If anything, it was because his father had been alive that he did these things. Who was going to stop him if he got bad grades? Nobody would be waiting at the door if Malik came home late, or scold him for speaking his mind. Malik just wanted a normal childhood. He wanted to be a normal teenager.

This move to Japan was going to change everything, though. Malik could feel it.

The days approaching the move, Isis had become more strict. She seemed to have accepted all that happened and was ready to take care of her family.

When they landed in Tokyo, Malik didn’t mind the new sights at all. In fact, he was kind of excited to drive through the city. He’d never seen so many lights and cars in one place. It fascinated him to see all the people, and also the diversity of people. In fact, the drive through the city made him feel hopeful. He was going to start school as a 4th year after all, and Malik felt that he might even have a chance at making friends.

That is, until the bus kept moving, and the buildings were gone.

Malik had fallen asleep, and when he awoke they were in the middle of nowhere on a foggy, bland highway. Forestry surrounded them, and Malik frowned.

“Isis,” He said, leaning forward to reach through the seats in front of him to tap on his sister’s shoulder. “Where are we going? I thought the house was in Domino.”

Isis turned around, offering Malik a pleasant smile. “Isn’t it beautiful? Think of all the nature walks we can do. How peaceful it will be to just stand outside and witness nature firsthand.”

Malik shook his head, confused. “I thought Domino was in the city. Where are we?”

“Oh no, no.” Her gleaming expression faded, for she realized Malik wasn’t sharing excitement about nature like she was. “We’re going to Domino, but it’s a small town west of the city. You must have researched the wrong area.” She smiled again, not liking the blatant disappointment that Malik clearly didn’t try to hide. “Just give it a chance. It’s what we can afford.”

Malik stared at the back of Isis’ head as she turned around. He chewed on his tongue, trying very hard not to be angry at his sister, but finding it increasingly difficult. He breathed out a heavy sigh, the air coming out of his nose. He should have known they couldn’t afford to live in the city. They received a pleasant amount of money after his father’s death, but from where they weren’t sure. A letter was mailed to them along with a check. Malik knew Isis was smarter to save as much money as possible than to spend it all on a classy penthouse in Tokyo.

Although, Malik had to admit their new home was much more pleasing to the eye than he originally thought it would be.

Their new house was a two-story home with an attic big enough to use as a fourth room. Malik was pleased to hear he would be having his own room, and spared no time in picking out the one he liked.

Their new home was surrounded by forestry, and their nearest neighbor was a couple hundred feet away. It wasn’t exactly considered a rural town, but it was quite spaced out. Malik supposed he could get used to the idea of keeping to himself. It might be easier to stay out of society and, in turn, out of town gossip.

The front door was old looking wood, and the inside was, to Malik’s surprise, very victorian. Apparently, the old couple that lived there before took a liking to the antique victorian style, putting up red wallpaper and leaving claw-footed sofas for the new incoming family. Malik wrinkled his nose. It wasn’t his style at all, but as he turned to look at his siblings, he could tell Isis absolutely adored it.

That meant most things weren’t really going to change.

“Oh, Malik, look! Isn’t it amazing?” She put her arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a half hug. “And it’s all ours. I never would have thought it possible.”

“Yeah. Me neither,” Malik mumbled in return, distancing himself from his sister in favor of exploring the rest of the home.

The stairs were old. They creaked when Malik stepped on them and the railing felt a little wobbly. In fact, all the wood floors creaked. It wasn’t awful, but Malik thought that maybe it wouldn’t have hurt to have picked a newer home in a more interesting area.

After picking out his room and discovering the whole bundle of rooms on the second floor, Malik figured it was time to help out his family with bringing in what little furniture and belongings they brought from Egypt.

Two weeks later, Malik took his first walk to his new school.

It was frustrating, really, especially because the bus passed him by. The circumstance for Malik was that his house wasn’t quite far enough to be eligible for the bus, and Isis had to take an early bus to the train in order to make it to her job at the museum in time. A car wasn’t an option for them, and Malik had no choice but to wake up an hour early just to make time for his walk. Supposedly, it was only fifteen minutes, but after taking a practice route a few days earlier, Malik concluded it was more like twenty.

There were worse things than walking, though. In fact, the ambiance of the small town was quite interesting so early in the morning. The fog was thick, and it seemed like it would be like that every day. It had been gloomy ever since their arrival, but Malik didn’t mind. It was different-- A nice change to the hot sun he’d known all his life.

The air was sort of sticky, but a cool breeze blew past him every now and then, allowing the walk in the humid air to be manageable. Malik especially enjoyed the time alone. He didn’t see many other kids walking, and he would prefer to keep it that way. He popped in his headphones and let the music in his ears take him to a place that wasn’t a new high school.

Anxiety was easy to overtake Malik, and in times of discomfort, Malik grew irritable and angry. It was the only way he knew how to combat feeling nervous. If he didn’t show it, maybe other people wouldn’t know how anxious he was.

Malik paused and looked down at his uniform, fixing one the buttons that came undone. He’d never worn a uniform before. He hadn’t worn it a full day yet, but he already hated it.

The walk continued, and Malik shoved his hands into his pockets, keeping his eyes ahead of himself but not looking at anything in particular. The houses were closer together now, and he could tell he was entering what would be considered the ‘downtown’ area of Domino. Shops and family owned businesses were scattered down the streets, all old looking and a little worn down. Malik hadn’t visited any of them yet except for the game shop. It seemed to be about the most interesting thing in town.

That is, until Malik felt someone brush past him. His gaze moved from the sidewalk to the person in front of him. They had kept walking. Didn’t even apologize. Malik’s eyes lidded, his expression apathetic as he studied who he concluded, on account of their uniform, was a fellow student. What caught his attention immediately was the stark white hair and the black umbrella in the student’s hand. He walked funny, Malik thought. If he only watched his torso, it almost looked as if he were floating across the sidewalk.

A strange character, to say the least. Malik thought maybe the other students in his school would look and act the way the umbrella kid did.

They didn’t.

In fact, Malik was expecting to be made fun of. Pointed and laughed at, but received very much the opposite.

He was ignored. Completely. Nobody spoke a single word to him, and Malik decided that he didn’t care. It was only one more year. He didn’t need to know anyone. 

He sat at lunch alone the first day, and remained alone for nearly the first month of school.

…

“How was school today, Malik?” Isis asked at the dinner table, looking expectantly at her brother. It had been the first time she asked him about school, probably saving the question for when he settled in a little better. It was September, and over a month had passed. The truth was, Malik wasn’t settled in any way, but he was never comfortable being the center of attention. He looked down at his dinner plate, his hand propping up his head while the other pushed around the broccoli with his fork.

“It was fine,” He said, setting his fork down to give his attention to his sister. “Nothing really interesting happened.”

“Oh.” Isis paused for a brief moment. She hesitated. “Have you made any friends?”

Malik stared at her, his eyes lidded. Did he hear her right? He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked back down at his plate. “Yeah. I made friends. Everyone there loves me. Can’t get enough of me,” He sneered, regretting it immediately.

He knew Isis was only looking out for him, but Malik couldn’t control when his defenses wanted to be enabled. Of _course_ he hadn’t made any friends. He was entering the last year of school, entering during a time everyone had decided on who their friends and enemies were. Nobody had time to acknowledge the strange looking new kid that sat in the back. Frankly, Malik wanted to keep it that way. Still, he felt a twinge of guilt in his chest. 

Isis frowned. “It was only a question. A simple yes or no would have sufficed.” She set her silverware down and looked at Malik, clearing her throat to get his attention once again. “I know none of this is easy for you, but you could at least acknowledge us once in a while. You don’t need to keep everything to yourself all the time. Rishid and I are perfectly capable of listening.”

Malik bit down on his tongue, only maintaining eye contact with Isis out of respect. There was a long stretch of silence. Malik unclenched his jaw. “May I be excused,” He asked, the words coming out slow and calculated as if he needed to think about each word individually.

“Malik, what did I just-”

“May I _please_ be excused,” He asked again, more intently. More urgently.

Isis exchanged a glance with Rishid before letting out a sigh. “Fine. You’re excused.”

Without making too much of a scene, Malik collected his dishes and set them in the sink, rinsed them, and quietly went upstairs to his room. He shut the door and headed to his bed, falling backward on to his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, letting out a long, heavy sigh.

“I hate when she does that,” He mumbled to himself, turning over on his side to look out his window. There was a tree in front of it, and Malik could see the moon shine in the dark sky. The fog was still thick, just as it was every morning and night, and it made the moon and stars look like a Halloween scenery.

Malik only wished he could have enjoyed it. He really did hate when Isis spoke to him like that. It was as if there was something wrong with him. Like he was different than they were. They had all gone through the same thing, so why were Isis and Rishid so worried about Malik’s wellbeing? There wasn’t anything wrong with him. He liked being alone. In fact, Malik preferred to be alone as opposed to being around a group of people he didn’t know or probably didn’t even like. 

And he was fine with that.

Malik was fine being alone, and that’s how he wanted it to stay.

The next morning, Malik woke up late on purpose so he had an excuse to rush out of the house. He thought he would feel better after a night’s rest, but he didn’t. In fact, he woke up angrier than when he fell asleep.

In his rush, Malik didn’t have the time to follow his usual routine, and so put his earrings in his pocket to put on later.

When he walked outside into the foggy, damp morning air, Malik found himself thinking about the Umbrella Kid. That was his nickname for him now. He hadn’t seen him a lot lately. Malik had seen him pass by a few times, but more recently hadn’t seen him at all. Once or twice he had seen the black umbrella open on the way home, bobbing up and down as the ghost-looking boy walked home briskly. Malik didn’t think too much of it, but it bothered him that he could never spot the Umbrella Kid at school. Malik wondered if he even went to school at all. Or perhaps he was younger and in different classes. Regardless, Malik knew he spent too much of his time in the morning thinking about that strange white-haired boy, and that it was probably best to cease all thoughts of him. It seemed today was one of the days he would not be seeing him anyway.

As Malik got closer to school, he decided there was enough time to put his earrings in, but when he reached in his pocket, he only felt one. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at the ground, feeling his jacket and pant pockets. He sighed with disappointment. Of course something would happen to his favorite pair of earrings. Malik stuck the single earring back into his pocket and continued walking. There wasn’t enough time to go back and look for it. Hopefully he’d be able to find it on the way back home.

The morning, in Malik’s opinion, was a foreshadowing of the awful day to come. He was late to his first class, which meant there was more attention on him than he wanted. The teacher had called him out as he walked in, and he could hear everyone’s whispers. Nobody knew who he was, and it kind of hurt more than he would have liked to admit. It had been over a month, and yet nobody even knew he had existed.

Well, now that they did, it was all anyone talked about that day. He turned into ‘the new kid’ a few weeks late, and Malik could feel all eyes on him wherever he went.

Malik considered eating lunch in the bathroom, for he felt uncomfortable going to sit alone with the knowledge that everyone would now see him sitting by himself, but Malik decided to brave it.

It was equally a good idea as it was a bad one.

As Malik took his lunch out of his bag, he felt a presence approach him. He tensed, lifting his gaze or taking his attention off unbagging his food.

“Hey,” A male voice spoke. Was he talking to Malik? Or maybe he was in the vicinity of Malik and it was a separate conversation. Malik chose to ignore it.

“Hey, new kid. I’m talking to you.”

Malik closed his eyes for a brief moment, preparing himself for the worst. Slowly, he glanced at the student that was standing beside him, expecting a punch to the face or a sauce stained uniform. He stared at the other, surprised to see that they were similar.

“Well? Can I sit here?” He asked. Apparently he’d asked before, but Malik didn’t hear him. He was too busy studying his face. 

Malik blinked, snapping himself out of the brief stupor. “Uh,” He looked at his empty table, gesturing to the open space. “Knock yourself out.” Malik watched him sit down, and continued studying his face for longer than he should have. This student looked very similar to himself. He was from Egypt for sure, and Malik wondered how he’d not seen this person before. He was very different from the rest of the other students. His white hair contrasted with his brown skin, and there was quite the hefty scar on the left side of his face. Malik hoped the other didn’t think he was staring at it. Malik was just mesmerized. What were the odds he would meet someone so similar to himself in such a small town like this?

“Why don’t you take a picture. It might last longer.”

Malik blinked once again, chuckling awkwardly. “Right, ah… Sorry. I just wasn’t expecting any company. You surprised me.” He cleared his throat. “My name’s Malik, by the way. Not that you asked, but I thought I’d let you know. I’m getting rather tired of being called ‘new kid.’”

The student, who was sitting across from him grunted in response. “You’re right, I didn’t ask, but I guess I’m obliged to share personal information with you now.” He reached into his school bag and pulled out his own lunch, tossing it onto the table. “I’m Bakura.”

“Bakura,” Malik repeated, humming in thought. “That’s japanese.”

Bakura stared at him blankly. “Yes. And this is Japan.”

Malik felt his face warm in the slightest, for he realized his mistake. “Oh. Sorry. I suppose I just assumed… “

“Born in Egypt grew up in Japan. That’s my name.” Bakura snorted, flashing Malik a smirk that made his nerves loosen up a little. “You’re not very good at socializing.”

“No,” Malik sighed. “I suppose I’m not.”

Malik twisted around, scanning the cafeteria. Nobody was really staring at him anymore, but he was still suspicious. It was odd to be approached so late after the beginning of the year. Especially on the one day everyone seemed to know who he was. 

“Would you relax? You’re giving me secondhand anxiety, for fuck’s sake.” Bakura took a bite of an apple, which appeared to be the only thing he brought for lunch. “I’m not gonna beat you up or anything. I just wanted to sit here.”

Malik looked at Bakura again, squinting at him. “Yeah, but you can never be too careful. I kind of get an idea of how this place works now.” It was Malik’s turn to smirk now, and he looked Bakura up and down. “And it looks to me you’re an outcast. Tell me, Bakura, what brings you to my humble table of misfits?”

“First of all--” Bakura bit into his apple again, talking with his mouth full, “Don’t call it that. Second--” He swallowed, “I just thought I’d give you a proper welcome. You didn’t slip past my eye on the first day of school, you know. I was just waiting to introduce myself. I was afraid you’d turn out to be one of those…” Bakura trailed off, waving his hand in the air side to side. “One of those prissy, bossy, snobby kids.”

Malik’s smirk fell immediately. “Gee, thanks. Glad I give off that vibe.” He was about to bite into the sandwich Isis had made for him, but a flash of white from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head around to follow it, watching the familiar skinny, pale form sit down at a table in the corner across the cafeteria. Malik frowned. He’d never seen that kid at lunch before. “Hey, I have a question,” Malik turned back to Bakura, pointing at the boy in the corner. “Who is that? What’s his deal?”

Bakura raised a brow, shifting to see where Malik was pointing. He chuckled. “Him? That’s Ryou. If you think _I’m_ an outcast, you’ll have to start a new category for him.”

Malik frowned again. “Why? I mean, I can see why people might pick on him for carrying around that umbrella all the time, but he seems… I don’t know. Nice.”

“He could be.” Bakura shrugged. “I’ve never spoken to him. No one has since he moved here.”

Malik seemed interested, his head tilting to the side. “What do you mean? Is he new?”

“No. Not really. He moved here two or three years ago, I think. Weird shit started happening, though. Pigeons were found dead all over the place and a lot of history books from the library went missing. Everyone sort of blamed him because he was new, but there was a really weird photo that surfaced on the internet a while back.”

Malik leaned in closer to hear Bakura talk. It felt like he was telling a scary story around a campfire. “What was the picture?” He asked, eager to know the answer.

“Well, somebody found an old newspaper at the library. It wasn’t japanese, but european or something. I don’t know. I just know it wasn’t from here.” Bakura took a bite of his apple, once again talking with his mouth full. “Anyway, it was a picture of a missing kid and it looked literally just like him, so people started saying he was a ghost or something. I mean, you have to admit he does look like a ghost.”

Malik turned around to look at Ryou again, only he immediately turned back. He’d accidentally made eye contact, and Malik felt guilty. It was like he knew they were talking about him. Malik shuddered. “That’s crazy. Pigeons were found dead?”

“Yeah. It hasn’t happened in a while, but I used to walk home stepping over their dead corpses. It was kind of fucked up. Probably had to do with pollution or something like that, though.” Bakura shrugged. “But yeah. That kid’s a real freak.”

Malik bit into his sandwich, deciding that he should have stopped thinking about Umbrella Kid when he told himself to earlier. He knew those rumors were of course fake, but his first impressions weren’t completely far off from the rumors. Malik had never seen that picture, but he’d never seen Ryou at school, either. And apparently they were the same age. 

Who was he to judge, though? Maybe Ryou had a rough home life he didn’t know about. Or anyone knew about, for that matter. “Well,” He continued, shrugging. “He doesn’t seem so bad to me. I think he’s just shy.”

Bakura scoffed and crumpled his brown paper bag. “Whatever. I don’t really care what it is. He’ll move on with his life, I’m sure.” He cleared his throat, initiating a change in subject matter. “Anyways, wanna hang out after school?”

Malik, surprised by the offer, blinked, the corners of his lips curling upward into a small smile. “Sounds like a bad idea, but sure. I’ve got nothing to lose from it, I guess.”

The bell rang, cutting their conversation off short as the cafeteria became a blur of sound, students robotically getting up to return to class. Malik did the same, but stopped when he felt a warm hand gently grab his shoulder.

“Meet me by the flagpole outside,” Bakura said, speaking loud enough to be heard, but soft enough for it to be only heard by Malik. Bakura was gone, lost in the crowd, by the time Malik turned around to face him. He shrugged and continued off to class. He didn’t know it, but his lips were lopsided in a content, satisfied smirk.

Malik didn’t know Bakura at all, but he would rather do something questionable after school than return home to be asked about his day, which was actually starting to take a turn for the better.

After school, Malik met Bakura at the flagpole as discussed, and they walked in the opposite direction of Malik’s house, heading to the local shops and restaurants. Something didn’t feel so right, though. He could have sworn, out of the corner of his eye, he saw that familiar flash of white he had seen in the cafeteria, but when he looked there was nothing there. Just a group of students laughing and walking.

Strange, Malik thought. It seemed that this small town was more mysterious and secretive than it previously led on.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are we going?” Malik asked, though he didn’t care all that much. There were only so many places they could go in the area. 

“It’s a surprise,” Bakura responded, glancing over at Malik. “So, you’re from Egypt? Grew up there and everything?”

Malik nodded. “Yeah. I live with my brother and sister. They’re both older, so it’s kind of a drag at home.”

“Must be if you’re hanging out with someone you don’t even know.” They paused, waiting for the streetlight to tell them when to cross the street. “What brings you to my humble town of Domino? Most people that move to Japan want to live in the grand, flashing city of Tokyo, not the gross, foggy suburbs.”

“Yeah,” Malik snorted, “Tell me about it.” He sighed then, mulling over what information to tell Bakura so that the conversation wouldn’t take an awkward turn. “We moved because my sister got a job at the museum. I’m not exactly sure where, but I think it’s in the city somewhere.”

Bakura bobbed his head in understanding. “Oh yeah. The Domino museum is in the city- Not necessarily Tokyo but it’s in the downtown area. That’s a lengthy commute.”

“Yeah. I suppose.”

A comfortable silence fell over them momentarily, for both of them were taking in the information given and received. Malik wasn’t sure if he should ask Bakura questions in return. It wasn’t really his business, but he supposed his reason for moving wasn’t exactly Bakura’s business either. Malik decided to save the questions for a later time. He didn’t want to come off as desperate or lonely, even if both of them were true to some degree.

The walk was pleasant enough, considering the late afternoon sunshine wasn’t concealed by fog as it usually was. The air was still humid and sticky, but it was in the stages of cooling into Autumn breeze. The leaves on the trees were starting to change color, the greens mixed with yellows and there were just a few hints of orange. It was nice weather to walk in.

“Alright,” Bakura gestured grandly to the shop in front of them, grinning with what might have been considered excitement. It was hard for Malik to tell if Bakura’s grins were trustworthy or not. “Here we are. My hangout.”

Malik followed Bakura’s hand to read the sign on the window of the shop. He laughed, certainly not expecting a character like Bakura, in his mysterious and shady aura, to have led him to a smoothie bar. “_Your_ hangout?” Malik raised a brow and shrugged. “Okay, Bakura. You’re beginning to surprise me with every passing second.”

Bakura held the door open for Malik and the two walked inside. Malik ordered a strawberry smoothie, and Bakura ordered a combination of strawberry, banana, and orange juice. Malik was amused to see that the owner, or who he presumed was the owner, knew Bakura fairly well. In fact, Bakura didn’t even have to order his drink. It was made for him without question. They left with their drinks and Malik was still chuckling to himself. He never would have guessed Bakura to be the type of guy to drink a cool, refreshing smoothie after school.

“You come here often?” Malik asked, walking next to Bakura and following him along again as he led the way to a new mystery place.

“Shut up. The smoothies are amazing, aren’t they? Nothing wrong with enjoying a little fresh fruit once in a while.”

Malik smiled, looking down at his drink as they walked. “Yeah. It is pretty good.”

Their conversation turned into pleasant small talk, especially when Malik made mention of visiting the game shop. Bakura frequented there himself, and offered to show Malik his duel monsters cards one day. Malik made it a personal goal of his to save up for a starter deck. He never was able to indulge in his desire to play duel monsters, but he had read about it and stared longingly at the new booster packs displayed in the window. He recalled one time acquiring a pack of cards, but his father found it. It was supposedly a distraction from real life duties. There was no time for fun in the Ishtar house, supposedly.

None of that mattered now, though. Malik didn’t have a father to tell him what to do anymore. His mind was set- A duel monsters starter deck would soon be his.

Malik and Bakura hung out nearly the entire day. Neither of them thought it would last very long after the smoothies were finished, but they had hung around the local park much longer than anticipated. They didn’t even notice the sun was going down until it was dusk. The fog gathered thick as it usually did, and Malik jumped off of the park bench at the sudden realization.

“Oh shit,” He said, panicked. “I have to get home. Isis is going to lose her mind if I’m not there when she’s home from work.”

Bakura stood up as well, looking up at the sky as if it had suddenly become dark at that moment. “Do you need me to-”

“I have to go. Bye. Thanks for the smoothie.” Malik was jogging away and waved a hand over his shoulder before Bakura was able to finish his offer. His heart was beating rapidly, and his face tensed and fell into the frown his muscles were used to lately. He was jogging away, but it took him a minute to realize he had no idea where he was. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He could see Bakura’s amused smirk, even from feet away in the foggy dusk.

Bakura pointed to the right. “Stay on the road and you’ll run into the school,” He called out, and Malik nodded.

The sun wasn’t taking any pity on him that night. Malik felt like it got dark much faster than it usually had, and he was just happy to make it to his familiar route before it got as dark as it did. The street lights were dim, and weren’t very good. The night air was much cooler than it was that afternoon, and Malik rubbed his arms as he walked. He could hear the bugs buzzing in the trees, making high pitched noises and harmonizing with the crickets in the grass. It was rather annoying. Malik wasn’t used to hearing the sounds of the forest, and the bugs often kept him up at night. 

“_Malik?_”

Upon hearing his name, Malik stopped and whipped his head around, looking behind himself at the dark, empty road. His eyes darted back and forth, scanning the area to find something to connect the voice to. He didn’t see anyone. 

Malik’s brow furrowed, his tongue gliding over his lips. He concluded that walking alone at night was not a good idea, and that perhaps the next time he stays out he should keep track of the time. His pace quickened, and he felt his heart beat faster, in tune with his steps. He was certainly just hearing things. His mind must be foreshadowing the talking to Isis would be giving him by the time he got home. 

Malik stopped again, listening to the silence that surrounded him. Had he been dragging his feet? He moved forward two steps, testing out the sound of his shoes on the pavement. 

When he heard leaves rustle, Malik made a run for it. He sprinted the rest of the way home, holding his school bag close as if it would protect him from the unknown dangers of the night. He didn’t bother knocking on the door, for he knew it would be open, and burst right into his house. Malik was out of breath and wide-eyed, taking it upon himself to lock the front door.

“Malik?” Isis called out, causing Malik to experience an eerie sense of deja vu. “Malik, is that-Are you okay?”

Malik looked up at Isis as she entered from the kitchen, quickly attempting to return to his normal demeanor. After clearing his throat, he nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” His voice was higher pitched than he would have wanted it to be.

Malik never thought he’d be happy to see Isis’ disapproving frown. “Do you have any idea what time it is? Where have you been?”

Malik licked his lips a few times, blinking to regain his composure and also his breath, which he could tell Isis would ask about next. “I.. Um… I just got caught up in town. I got lost.”

Isis eyed her brother with suspicion, turning her head slightly and raising a brow. “Oh? And why are you sweating and out of breath?”

Malik side stepped closer to the stairs, an effort to try and wiggle out of the conversation. “I ran home. I.. well, you see-” He coughed, stalling for a moment to think. “I knew _exactly_ what time it was and tried to get home as quickly as possible. I’m sweaty, though, so I’m just going to jump in the shower.”

Before Isis could ask anymore questions, Malik bolted up the stairs to the bathroom.

Isis watched him and shook her head, her eyes rolling as she turned around to head back into the kitchen. “I can never understand him,” She mumbled.

Malik sat down on the counter in the bathroom, leaning his head back against the wall to rest. He didn’t think much of what happened, for it wasn’t a stretch to say that he actually hadn’t heard any of those sounds on account that he was already afraid of walking in the dark. His brain must have conjured up some imaginary sound to fit the eerie nighttime atmosphere. 

Real or not, Malik was sure he wouldn’t walk home so late next time.

Malik caught himself with that thought; ‘Next time.’ As if it were a fact he would be seeing Bakura again. It felt strange to be so giddy over something as normal and simple as having a friend, but, even if he didn’t like it, Malik couldn’t help it. It wasn’t something he could show externally, but internally he felt… good.

For the first time in a long time, Malik felt good about himself and about his situation. He wasn’t as alone as he thought, and it comforted him to know that, despite now being the talk of the school, he had someone who didn’t see him in a negative light. Malik still wasn’t sure why Bakura had even talked to him in the first place, but from what Malik could tell he didn’t have very many friends either. Perhaps it was wrong to assume the reason why was because of Bakura’s scar, but Malik wouldn’t put it past the students at school to be that shallow. There were probably rumors about Bakura, too. Maybe similar to the ones about the Umbrella Kid- Or Ryou as Malik had learned that day- or maybe they were different. It didn’t matter, though, because now Malik was preparing himself for his own rumors. It seemed this town liked to make a spectacle of newcomers.

When Malik was finished showering, he headed downstairs for dinner, and was surprised that it was free of questions about his day. Not that he would have shared his interaction with Bakura anyway, but it wasn’t expected to be chatter about Isis’ job or Rishid’s search for one. Which, apparently, he got called for an interview the following day. Malik was pleased to hear this not only because he was happy for his brother, but because it meant, if Rishid got a job, Malik would have the house to himself for a few hours after school, maybe even an entire night on weekends.

He held his breath on that one, though, and settled for wishing his brother luck.

…

“I swear, I think he’s been following me,” Bakura muttered at the lunch table, leaning in close to talk to Malik just in case Ryou was able to hear them from across the cafeteria. “I’ve just been seeing him everywhere. At first I thought it was a coincidence, but I think that kid is out to get me.”

Malik squinted, trying to make sense of what Bakura was telling him. It had been a week since they first hung out together, and Malik had forgotten all about Ryou and his umbrella. In fact, he couldn’t even remember if he had seen him at all that past week. Apparently Bakura had, though. “I think it’s just a coincidence. I mean, why would he be following you in the first place?”

“Exactly!” Bakura huffed, leaning back in defeat. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me. Don’t come to my funeral if I turn up dead. Or if I go missing, make sure you remember what I told you.”

Malik playfully rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You’re too much. I think you’ve been watching too many scary movies.”

Malik had learned, over the course of their week long friendship, a few of Bakura’s interests and hobbies. Some of them were similar to Malik’s, but most of them were… odd to say the least. Bakura made mention of having a horror movie collection. Malik wasn’t very interested in that, though. To him, horror movies were predictable and often times just too gory for his liking. That seemed to be the part Bakura liked, though, for whenever he made mention of one, he was sure to discuss every detail of gut-busting violence. Malik found he much rather enjoyed hearing Bakura talk about it more than he thought he would watching it.

“Whatever,” Bakura mumbled, looking disappointed that Malik didn’t share a similar conspiracy theory. “Can you hang out today?”

Malik frowned slightly. “No, I can’t today. Isis gave me some chores to do a while back and I haven’t gotten to them. I can’t put it off any longer.”

Bakura let out a mocking sigh. “Well, I guess I’ll just go get a smoothie by myself. All alone, with no one to walk with.”

Malik gave a nod, smirking. “Yep. You will.”

Once the school day ended, Malik met up with Bakura at their designated flagpole spot and they filled each other in on their day before waving goodbye to go their separate ways. Malik wondered where Bakura lived and saved the question for the next time he would see him. It might be easier to invite him over than it would be to walk around town all day. Malik was willing to sacrifice his privacy to his siblings if it meant being able to relax at home with some pleasant company.

Malik headed home, thinking about the chores he would have to do when he got there. There were quite a few dishes in the sink from breakfast, and he even had a few boxes left to unpack from moving. Isis also asked him to dust and clean out the attic, promising him that if he did, he’d be able to utilize the room for something. Malik wasn’t so sure what he would use it for, but it was something he was interested in. Maybe he’d make it a second room. A hang out area or something. A nice area rug would look cool, too, along with a couple of bean bags or- Maybe Malik was more into the idea of fixing up the room than he thought.

That was his main focus during his walk, and he was content thinking about all of the possible decoration up until a scuffling sound caught his attention. Malik pursed his lips and paused, turning his head slightly to get a glimpse of whatever it was that made the sound. He saw nothing. Annoyed, Malik turned around completely, opening his mouth as he held a playful scold on the tip of his tongue, ready to make fun of Bakura for following him.

However, when he turned around, he didn’t see Bakura.

The first thing Malik noticed was the black umbrella. It was open, hovering over a young man whose skin and hair contrasted with the dark shadow cast over him. Ryou, who Malik mentally reminded himself of his name, looked startled. His green eyes nearly glowed in the shadow of the umbrella as they stared wide at Malik. Ryou stared for much too long, and Malik didn’t think he was going to stop. Malik took a step back, trying to figure out what to say.

“Um… Can I help you?” He asked, feeling more nervous than he would have liked. Malik recalled Bakura mentioning that Ryou was following him… Had Ryou been following Malik, too?

Ryou fidgeted, his hands gripping the handle of the umbrella tighter. He seemed very anxious. Malik could tell his palms were sweaty, even if he couldn’t see them.

“Well? Is there-”

“I think you dropped this.” Ryou quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. Malik focused his eyes on it before recognizing it almost immediately. Hesitantly, he reached out and gently took it from Ryou’s fingers, feeling the need to be careful as it seemed that anything less would cause Ryou to fall apart.

“This is my earring. I lost this like, a week ago.” Malik studied the earring in his hand, switching his gaze back up to Ryou. “Uh, thanks?”

Ryou nodded and quickly looked away, bowing his head and brushing past Malik just as he did the first day of school. Malik turned around again and watched him walk away.

Was that real? Malik looked down at the palm of his hand to confirm that the earring was there and that yes, the interaction had actually happened. It was odd that Ryou waited so long to give it to him, but Malik figured it had something to do with his reputation. Maybe he’d been afraid to approach Malik before. When Malik lifted his head to continue walking, the black umbrella he’d seen just seconds before was gone. Ryou had disappeared.

Malik’s eyes darted left and right, and he ran ahead to where he had just seen Ryou, but he was nowhere to be found. _Strange_, he thought. Malik didn’t like to believe in rumors, but he was starting to see why these rumors, as crazy as they may have seemed, might have been able to spread so easily. Ryou vanished, as if he’d never been there. The only proof Malik had of his presence was the earring in his hand. He frowned, deep in thought as he continued his walk home, deciding to keep conscious of his surroundings.

Even as Malik started his chores, he hadn’t been able to shake Ryou from his thoughts. Certainly he didn’t mean any harm, but Malik felt uneasy. It was… odd. One second Ryou was right behind him, the next he was gone. The interaction was awkward, and Malik honestly wondered if Ryou had even talked to anyone since he had moved to Domino. It didn’t seem like he had any friends, and Malik, as much as he hated to admit it, felt bad. He couldn’t imagine not having anyone to talk to, and he almost didn’t have to. Bakura certainly made his time in Domino much more easy to adjust to, but had anyone done the same for Ryou? Malik sighed in defeat. It was surely out of his comfort zone, but he knew the right thing to do. Bakura wouldn’t like it, but it was worth a try.

Their lunch table was pretty empty, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to ... The Introduction.... I'm so excited y'all are in for such a good treat I swear :-) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are nice :-)

The next day, Malik wore his favorite pair of earrings, happy that they were once again a complete pair. He had planned, also, to talk to Ryou that morning on the way to school, but Ryou wasn’t there. There was no sign of him or his umbrella at lunch, either. Malik was disappointed, but he supposed it would give him a chance to introduce the idea to Bakura in the meantime.

“You what?” Bakura nearly choked on the apple he was eating. He stared at Malik a moment before bursting out into laughter. “You’re kidding, right? You’re not actually going to invite him over here. That’s social suicide, remember?”

Malik, quite unamused, stared at Bakura, flicking away a piece of apple that landed too close to his side of the table. “We already sit alone,” He argued, shrugging. “I don’t see how talking to him will affect our status if we’re already at the very bottom of the hierarchy of student life.”

“Yeah? And what about him being creepy? Don’t you think it’s really weird he waited so long to give you that earring?” Bakura visibly shuddered, though it was more for dramatic effect. “He probably took your DNA or something for some weird demon cult ritual. I wouldn’t-Hey! Ow!”

Annoyed, Malik threw his empty carton of milk at Bakura’s face. He’d heard enough of the rumors. Malik just wanted to get to know someone, and the entire universe seemed to be holding him back. “Would you stop with that nonsense? He’s not a freak, he’s not a ghost, and he is most certainly not some deranged occultist.” Malik huffed in irritation, resting his arms on the table and turning his head to look out the window. “Can you imagine what it must be like to walk around and not even have a single person look at you? That’s awful. Nobody deserves that.”

Bakura, seeing that Malik was getting more serious now, let out a quiet sigh in defeat. He knew that Malik was right- That everyone deserves some type of friend or company, but he just wasn’t sure how he would get along with someone new. He’d already taken a risk talking to Malik, but luckily that seemed to turn out for the better. “I mean, I suppose I can’t stop you. It’s your life. Talk to whoever you want.” Bakura paused to watch Malik perk up, quickly altering his expression into a pout. “Doesn’t mean _I’ll_ talk to him, though,” He mumbled.

Malik smirked in triumph, priding himself in being able to change Bakura’s stubborn mind. “We’ll see.”

However, Malik didn’t see Ryou at school for a couple days. He was starting to get concerned, ignoring Bakura’s explanation that it was normal for Ryou to disappear for days on end. It just didn’t make sense.

When Malik did finally see Ryou, although it was a good four days later, he was a lot more nervous than he thought he would be. It was easier to say he was going to invite Ryou to the table than it was to actually do it. Malik had even planned to ask him on the way to school, but his stomach flipped and his heart skipped in ways he didn’t think they were capable of. Malik knew anxiety, but this felt like something different. He cautiously walked behind Ryou, careful not to get too close or too far. Too close felt wrong, but too far felt rude. Malik concluded it wouldn’t be done in the morning, but at lunch. That way, he might be able to show off his approach to Bakura.

Except, even at lunch with Bakura watching, it was very difficult. Malik realized there were eyes all over, and the thought of all of them looking at him as he strolled across the cafeteria was frightening. Malik kept looking over his shoulder at Ryou, and didn’t even notice Bakura when he sat down.

“Earth to Malik,” He said, not getting a response in return. Bakura rolled his eyes. “Oi!” He snapped his fingers in front of Malik’s face. “What are you doing?”

Malik blinked, spooked by Bakura’s fingers and embarrassed he hadn’t realized he’d been staring. “I-Um.. Ryou is here. I’m trying to figure out what to say.”

Bakura snorted. “Are you kidding me? You talk all this game about inviting him over here and now you’re going to chicken out?” He feigned a sigh and clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disappointment. “Sad.”

Malik scowled. “Hey, it’s a lot harder than it sounds.”

Bakura shook his head in disagreement, although Malik was surprised he was so insistent on getting him to face his fears. “Isn’t it just like you said? You’ve got nothing to lose. Honestly, no one is going to give a shit.”

Malik bit his lip, hesitant. He looked over his shoulder again at Ryou, who was, as per usual, sitting alone at his table. He was writing something down in a notebook, focusing intently on whatever it was that was staining the page in ink. Malik took in a deep breath and held it in.

He was still holding it as he got up and walked across the cafeteria, choosing to keep his attention on Ryou and not at the few turning heads watching him. His feet carried him faster than he had intended, but for good reason. He didn’t let out the air he was holding until he got to Ryou, who merely raised a brow as Malik stood next to him.

“Can I help you?” He asked, his voice smooth and even. Very different to Malik’s when he replied.

“Um, yes. I-I was-” Malik made the mistake of looking behind himself to catch a glimpse of Bakura, only he noticed something else. The entire cafeteria had gone silent, and all eyes were, as he feared, on him and Ryou.

“Yes?” Ryou urged, feeling the same sense of dread that Malik was, only he seemed to hide it better. At least, compared to Malik, who swallowed.

He knew it was best to get straight to the point. No beating around the bush. 

That was much easier said than done, though. Rather than verbally stalling, Malik found himself nibbling the tip of his tongue, rubbing his fingers against his palm. Ryou was about to do the same, but Malik, finally understanding that nothing would change unless he did something about it, spoke.

“Do you want to sit at my table?”

If the cafeteria was silent before, it was surely dead silent know. Everyone was holding their breath, watching the scene of outcasts meet and interact. History was truly being made in Domino today.

Ryou, having noticed all of the eyes and the complete silence, chose to look at Malik. He studied him, trying to decide if his intentions were ill-willed or not. His response was underwhelming as he shrugged. “Ok. Sure.”

He rose from his table and gathered his things. Malik was, honestly, surprised by the answer and didn’t move from the spot he’d planted himself a few seconds before. The seconds felt like an eternity, though, and as Malik led the way back to his table, the distance felt like miles away. Ryou ignored the eyes, tucking loose strands of hair behind his ears as they walked.

When they sat, the cafeteria resumed its usual atmosphere and chatter, as if nothing even happened.

Bakura’s mouth hung open in the slightest, and he stared at Ryou as he sat down, shocked that he was just inches away from who he always thought was… a ghost.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer,” Ryou said, staring back at Bakura blankly.

Bakura looked at Malik, and they both laughed. Ryou couldn’t tell if the sound raised or lessened his defenses. He looked to Malik, confused.

Malik scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. “Ah.. It’s funny because that was, like, the first thing Bakura said to me. Oh! Right.” Malik gestured to Bakura and then to himself consecutively. “That’s Bakura, and I’m Malik.”

Ryou smiled a bit, nodding. “I’m Ryou, but you probably already knew that, I suppose.” Running a hand through his hair, he reached into his school bag and took out the pen and notebook he was occupied with before.

Ryou seemed to be the quiet type, and Malik was worried the conversation was going to end there. However, as Ryou opened up to the page he was on, Bakura audibly gasped, causing Malik and Ryou to quickly snap their heads up to look at him. His hand slammed down on a page in Ryou’s notebook, and he pointed to a drawing. “Is that-?”

Ryou, slowly blinking out of his state of alarm, smiled a bit, his face turning a light shade of pink. He looked away, down at his lap. “It’s stupid, I know. Hellraiser is basic but it’s one of my favorite-”

“Literally shut up. Do not say another word. That shit?” Bakura tapped his finger on Ryou’s drawing and artistic interpretation of Pinhead. “Sick. Sick as fuck, dude.”

Ryou, not quite expecting Bakura to respond in that way, sat stiff. He looked from Malik to Bakura, still trying to decipher the first impression. “Yeah… I suppose-”

“Oh my god, you have more?” Bakura pulled the notebook over to his side of the table, and Ryou leaned forward, anxious.

“I can’t believe there’s two of you,” Malik muttered, leaning over to Ryou to explain Bakura’s passion for horror films. Ryou’s face beamed, and he was suddenly less confused by the interaction.

“Oh! That’s cool. Me too.” Ryou switched his gaze from Malik to Bakura, smiling now that he could tell Bakura was enjoying his work. “You like those? You’ve seen all of them?”

Bakura couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pages. “These are absolute classics. I’ve never met another person that knew what some of these were. You’ve got drawings of classic 70s horror icons! I- “ Bakura suddenly realized he was rambling and quickly stopped himself. Slowly, calmly, he closed the notebook and picked up his head, meeting the eyes of a smirking Malik and a chuckling Ryou. “What I meant to say is that I like your work. I appreciate a man of taste.” Bakura cleared his throat and bit into his routine apple, choosing to let the heat on him cool down.

“Thanks.” Ryou turned his attention to Malik. “Do you like horror movies as well?”

Malik wrinkled his nose. “No, actually. That can be a you and him thing. They’re just a little too frustrating for me. I don’t know how you could watch them.”

Ryou shrugged. “They’re just interesting to me. The horror genre has changed so much over time and it’s fascinating to see what scares each new generation- Or rather what was scary to older generations.” He waved a hand, taking his notebook back and continuing his pen drawing. “But that’s nerdy. I’m also in it for the gore.”

Malik made a face and shook his head. “Let’s change the subject. Where are you from, Ryou?”

Ryou’s comfortable smile faded, and he chose to keep his attention on his notebook, even though he wasn’t drawing anything in specific. Just idle lines to keep his eyes from making contact with others. “I’m from here. My father moved a lot, so I rarely ever resided here. Last place I went with him was London.”

“Oh, that’s neat. So he doesn’t travel often anymore? Bakura told me you were new to this school a few years ago.”

Ryou’s gaze slowly lifted to look at Bakura, his green eyes staring for a little longer than what was considered comfortable to be looked at. “No. Not really. Hasn’t for a long time.”

The atmosphere of the table changed after that, and Ryou could feel the heaviness of it all. He closed his notebook and stuck it back into his bag. “I-” He licked his lips, looking at Malik and Bakura regretfully. “I’m sorry. I have to go. I’ll see you around.”

With that, Malik watched Ryou hurriedly walk away. He frowned.

“You blew it,” Bakura commented, taking an obnoxiously loud bite of his halfway gone apple.

“I didn’t blow anything.” Malik scowled when Bakura snickered. “Just shut up. I’ll go find him after school. He-” Upon looking where Ryou had previously sat, Malik spotted a familiar object. 

A black umbrella.

Malik picked it up and grinned triumphantly. “Oh dear. It looks like he forgot something. I guess I’ll have to catch up to him later and give it back.” 

Bakura rolled his eyes, and the bell rang.

After school, Malik waited by the doors, keeping an eye out for Ryou’s familiar white hair. He held the umbrella in his hands, idly admiring the woodwork on the handle. It looked old, and nothing at all like the metal and plastic ones found today. The fabric was something similar to silk, and surely not conducive to bad weather like rain. Malik was almost afraid to hold onto it at this point. It seemed fragile, and he felt bad for not catching up with Ryou when he had initially left.

The students filed out of the doors, but Malik had no sight of Ryou anywhere. He was about to walk back into the school to find him, but jumped when he heard a voice very close to his ear.

“Where did you get that?” Ryou asked. He looked angry. At least, as angry as his soft features would allow.

Malik spun around to face him, and Ryou snatched the umbrella out of his hand. “I was looking for you to-”

“Why? You should have just left it where you found it. I would have gotten it myself.”

Irritated now, Malik frowned. “Whatever. I just thought I would bring it to you after you left so quickly.” He pushed past Ryou, walking toward his route home.

“Wait,” Ryou said, but he wasn’t loud enough for Malik to hear. “Wait!”

Before Malik could take another step, Ryou was right in front of him. Just like that. His umbrella was up and open and everything. Malik blinked and turned around, trying to figure out how Ryou had gotten from point A to point B so quickly. “How-?”

“I’m sorry,” Ryou interrupted, side-stepping so that he wasn’t in Malik’s way anymore. “I really.. Um… I just really like this umbrella. I didn’t mean to get angry like that.”

Malik, still rather confused, slowly nodded his head. “Uh… Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” He decided to continue walking, and much to his pleasure, Ryou followed. That was his plan, after all.

It was quiet between them, and Ryou kept his eyes on his feet as he walked. It wasn’t exactly a comfortable silence, for there was an awkward tension between them. To Malik’s surprise, Ryou initiated a new conversation.

“So, where are you from, Malik?” He asked.

“Egypt.” Malik shrugged. “Not as interesting as it sounds.”

Ryou looked up, tilting his head and showing interest. “I’ve been to Egypt quite a few times. I can see what you mean, though. It’s cool to see the touristy stuff for the first time.” He smiled a bit. “Food is really good, though.”

Malik bobbed his head in agreement. “Oh yeah. Isis makes a really good koshary. It’s her own recipe.”

“Isis?”

“Oh, she’s my sister. I live with my brother and sister.”

Ryou’s smile turned solemn and warm. “That’s nice. I like that.”

Malik shrugged. “It’s okay.” He glanced over at Ryou, once again taking in the delicacies of his umbrella. “Hey, where did you get that thing, anyway?”

Ryou looked at his hands as if he hadn’t known he was holding an umbrella in the first place. “I got it in London a long time ago. It’s very special to me. It really comes in handy, too.”

Malik looked up in the sky, raising a brow, “It’s not raining, though. Doesn’t look like it can withstand rain, either.”

Ryou chuckled softly and shook his head. “Oh no. Not at all. I use it for the sun. My skin and the sun don’t really do well together.”

Malik nodded, noting that it explained why Ryou’s complexion was so pale. He was pale, long, and thin. He wondered if Ryou ate normally, for he didn’t see him eat anything at lunch. In fact, the longer Malik looked at Ryou, the less… alive he looked. No wonder the other students believed him to be a ghost. He was popping up unexpectedly and somehow surviving with just an umbrella. Malik supposed he’d have to get to know Ryou better before he asked him personal questions like that. Although, Ryou didn’t seem to enjoy being asked personal questions. He left the lunch table when talking about his father. Malik wondered if maybe there was something people were missing about Ryou. In fact, Malik wasn’t even sure where Ryou lived. He only saw him occasionally, and didn’t know if he was past his house or before. 

“So, Ryou,” Malik began once he’d gotten closer to his house. He assumed at this point Ryou lived past him. “Where do you live? My house is a little ways down the road.”

Ryou pointed in the direction of Malik’s house. “I live past there. It’s an old house. Nothing much, really.”

Malik nodded. At least he knew Ryou had a home. At least, that’s what Ryou said. “Oh. Wow. I didn’t even know there were still houses over there.” He paused. “Why don’t you take the bus?”

Ryou scoffed. “Not for me. I don’t mind walking at all. Plus, well, I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors… A bus is a death trap for that stuff.”

Not quite sure how to respond, Malik nodded again. “Yeah.. I’m sorry. Kids are stupid.”

They approached Malik’s house, and Ryou stopped, turned to Malik. “It’s okay. I’m used to it. Possibly immune.” He looked up at Malik’s house, smiling in admiration. “Pretty house.”

“Heh, thanks. My sister loves it.” Malik hesitated before he stepped forward, turning to the side to wave goodbye. “It was nice talking with you. Glad you have your umbrella back.”

Ryou waved as well, still smiling. “Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Malik watched Ryou walk away momentarily before turning back around to walk inside. He let out a sigh as he closed the door. _Ryou’s not so bad_, he thought. He had no idea why it was so scary to approach him. He was nice. Seemed nice. Very shy, but Malik supposed the rumors and isolation were to blame for that. Bakura got along with him well, too. Ryou was certainly on track to becoming a good friend, much like Bakura had.

In fact, Ryou was all Malik could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't boring or .. filler... I just wanted to establish some quirks and stuff :-)


End file.
